narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Medical-nin
Hinata? Hinata a Medical Ninja? I checked the manga and I've read that chapters several times, but where does it actually show her using medical techniques? She asked if another member of her clan was alright; she didn't show any ability to assess his condition or help him other than noticing that he was bleeding. Horyo 08:41, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :Hinata is not a medic. Jacce 08:44, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Medical-Nin Icon Shouldn't medical-nin have there own icon villages, elemental chakra, and even the toad have an icon.--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 01:39, October 25, 2009 (UTC)Nintendo-Fan Medical Ninjutsu We need a page listing medical ninjutsu. (talk) 20:27, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Poison Cure Testing When Sakura is testing to see if the cure she has prepared for sasori's poison is effective, the poison is placed a scroll with eight seals on it, she then applies the antidote. If not a jutsu, then it should at least be mentioned here... Simant (talk) 07:19, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Medical Ninjutsu Creation The "Medical Ninjutsu" (Iryō-ninjutsu) concept has been mentioned several times during the series. I think we should make a separate page and category for it, just as we created Chakra Flow.--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 21:17, May 9, 2010 (UTC) A page should be made about now, don't you guys think? (talk) 14:11, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Well? (talk) 14:51, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :Lol you waited all of 40 mins to come with a well? I'm not entirely sure why this would be necessary as it's still ninjutsu. It's neither here nor there with me though.--Cerez365™ 15:18, December 16, 2011 (UTC) However, pages and categories were made about Barrier ninjutsu, Chakra Absorption Techniques, Clone Techniques, Collaboration techniques, Fūinjutsu, Kenjutsu, Juinjutsu, Kinjutsu, Hiden techniques, Reincarnation Ninjutsu, Senjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Space-Time Ninjutsu, Tailed beast Skill and even some anime-only Flower Ninja Arts. If categories were made about them, why not Medical Ninjutsu? (talk) 07:39, December 17, 2011 (UTC) i also think a medical ninjutsu page should be made. cause if a flower ninja arts and barrier ninjutsu, chakra absorption, chakra flow, and shuriken jutsu pages are made why not this one? and at the very least it should be made a section in the medic ninja page listing diferent medical ninjutsu and some of theere uses. (talk) 07:46, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah and Medical ninjutsu was shown in both the anime and the manga (unlike Flower Ninja Art which is just a group of Hiden techniques and anime-only) It was introduced much earlier than Space-Time ninjutsu, Senjutsu, Reincarnation Ninjutsu. (talk) 08:16, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :Medical ninjutsu's information is already on this page. The first two sentences are what medical ninjutsu is. The only exception to this is the Chakra Enhanced Strength. I will ask Jacce about making a page for it though since we do have a few jutsu's that are said to be medical ninjutsu. Joshbl56 08:32, December 17, 2011 (UTC) All the categories you mentioned were given officially in the databooks I believe well with the exception of barrier ninjutsu and the recent addition shurikenjutu. That's because, from what I understand at least, we stick with those categories until others are mentioned in the (manga) series such as kekkaininjutsu and shurikenjutsu. I don't really see a problem with creating an article for it, but you'll have to argue your case and get more people's views on the matter.--Cerez365™ 08:40, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :"This medical ninjutsu allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. This allows the user to heal a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery, making it highly useful on the battlefield." This explains stuff about that particular medical ninjutsu, what about Cherry Blossom Impact,Chakra Scalpel, Delicate Illness Extraction Technique, Creation Rebirth, Healing Chakra Transmission, Heavenly Foot of Pain, Body Pathway Derangement, Healing Resuscitation Regeneration Technique, Poison Mist and Yin Healing Wound Destruction. I would think there are enough techniques to qualify a category, what do you guys think? (talk) 08:44, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :conflict x2 Cerez! If I'd known you were on I would have asked you to participate in this matter but I guess it doesn't matter now since you already answered. Anyway, Those two lines are what basic medical ninjutsu do. As for the others, cherry blossom impact and heavenly foot of pain are basically the same as Chakra-enhanced strength. If we do make this page, what are we going to place on it? I would like to see a basic outline since we are already discussing it.Joshbl56 08:49, December 17, 2011 (UTC) I don't exactly know something like that, it's not something I am skilled in but how about "Medical ninjutsu are a branch of ninjutsu, associated with healing, poisons and manipulation of their own or an enemies' body. Using Medical Ninjutsu requires excellent chakra control and knowledge of poisons, herbs, medicines and the human body. The knowledge of a medical-ninjutsu can be used for a variety of purposes, it can be used to create or treat poisons or to restore damaged body parts to full strength." Something like that, what do you guys think? (talk) 09:08, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Cherry Blossom Impact, Heavenly Foot of Pain and Poison Mist aren't Medical Ninjutsu. Poison Mist has its origins there but the other two stem from simple adept chakra control which is what makes these persons good practitioners of Medical Ninjutsu- well that and they're smart and such. If a page is created it would have general information on medical ninjutsu on a whole and other titbits I suppose like the list of techniques and users etc.--Cerez365™ 09:02, December 17, 2011 (UTC) It is literally stated in their articles on Cherry Blossom Impact etc. So will you guys consider making a page? (talk) 09:14, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :Application of medical ninjutsu. Not medical ninjutsu itself. To give you a definitive answer I'd go with yes on creating a page. There was one for Shurikenjutsu that's been mentioned a lot less than this one.--Cerez365™ 09:17, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Happy to hear that, what's the difference between application and the actual thing? (talk) 09:20, December 17, 2011 (UTC) So.Many.Edit.Conflicts. Also, I made the page. Have at it. Joshbl56 09:21, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Wow, that's my edit. (talk) 09:24, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, should have probably mentioned that I used yours since it sounded good but I was more worried about just getting my line in. Joshbl56 09:26, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Considering we have pages for the other technique types, I think we should keep the new page. Jacce | Talk | 10:05, December 17, 2011 (UTC)